Recently, a separate infrared remote controller has been provided in a digital TV to provide functions to enable the user to remotely perform a channel change, a volume adjustment and other operations conveniently without moving to a place where a TV body is located.
Also, recently, more various functions have been provided for the digital TV. In one such function, a memory card can be inserted into the TV body, and the TV body can read video data stored in the memory card and output the read video data to a screen.
However, such a conventional digital TV is disadvantageous in that the user has to personally insert the memory card into the TV body. That is, the user has the inconvenience of having to move to the place of the TV body to insert the memory card into the TV body even in the middle of remotely controlling the TV body using the remote controller.
In addition, in the case where the memory card is mounted in the remote controller, a general infrared system cannot smoothly transmit video and audio data of relatively large capacity from the remote controller to the TV body.